Base station antennas designed for deployment in the macro-cellular network are typically deployed close to the mobile network traffic demand (subscribers) on towers, poles, and rooftops at heights which are significantly above the surrounding average height of other rooftops. This macro-cellular deployment minimizes diffractive propagation losses between the base station and the subscriber terminals hence maximizing coverage range and/or in-building penetration.